wlasne_historiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - Epizod 11
<- Powrót do głównego artykułu. Epizod 11 - "Ostatnie Światło" Streszczenie Gdy zwycięstwo jest coraz dalej od zasięgu ręki, Karai, wraz z ukształconymi przez nią relacjami staje do ostatecznej walki, która zadecyduje o losie wszystkich jej przyjaciołach i wrogach. Pełen Opis W poprzednim epizodzie: Po przybyciu Bishopa z Ninjarą/Mondo Gecko i zabiciu Donniego/Splintera... drużyna zaczynała się coraz bardziej dzielić. Poczynając choćby od powiedzenia prawdy/kłamstwa Alopex, po jej upór o zmianie przywódcy na Rapha. (Jeśli przywódcą został Leo) Na szczęście do tego nie doszło. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Alopex się zwinęła jednak po usłyszeniu prawdy. (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex obiecała drużynie zostać i pomagać w walce. Jednak nim Alopex się nieco oddaliła od drużyny, zdążyła nieco namieszać u przywódcy żółwi. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Jednak dzięki czynom Karai: udało się nie dopuścić do przejęcia przywództwa przez Rapha. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Przez nią Raph, kompletnie nie nadający się do roli lidera: został nim, poprzez argumenty Alopex. Leo dobiła nie tylko śmierć Donniego/Splintera, ale także ta awantura Alopex, a Mikey... (Jeśli Mikey powiedział, że Leo nadal ma ich) ... uświadomił Leo, że nadal ma za kogo walczyć. (Jeśli Mikey powiedział, że Leo nie może się poddać) ... powiedział bratu, że nie może się poddawać. (Jeśli Mikey milczał) ... nie potrafił pocieszyć cierpiącego brata. Niedługo po tym Raph i Mona zostali porwani, więc Karai wybrała, by uratować jedno z nich (opcjonalnie - z pomocą Mikeya). Była to jednak pułapka, a Shini okazała się... zdrajcą? Jednak to nie jest do końca jasne. Przed ucieczką z wymiaru kieszonkowego wiedźmy, Bishop ją zepchnął do pustki, jednak Mikey zdążył złapać... (Jeśli Karai uratowała Shinigami) Jednak Karai zdecydowała się uratować towarzyszkę broni... jednak Bishop uciekł... (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa) Jednak Karai ją zostawiła, przez co spadła do pustki... (Uratowano Shinigami)= Karai dobiegała już do portalu... jednak ten wtem się zamknął. Karai - NIE! Portal się zamknął dosłownie przed nosem Karai... wszystko zdało się przepaść... Karai - No masz... co TERAZ zrobimy? Leo - Nie wiem... ale April i Casey mi mignęli po drugiej stronie. Musimy im pomóc! (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) Alopex - No to po prostu... '' (Dodatkowo, jeśli w epizodzie 3 Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - ''...kurde świetnie! (Dodatkowo, jeśli w epizodzie 3 Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - ...świet.... AAACH! Po prostu kurde super. Raph - Jednak jak niby mamy się wydostać? Shinigami wstaje. Shinigami - Otworzę wam drugi. Raph - A dlaczego mielibyśmy Ci ufać? Shinigami - Wiem, że to może być dla was niezrozumiałe... ale ja was nie zdradziłam! Mówiłam wam: chroniłam was przed nim, odciągałam jak mogłam. Na niczym innym mi nie zalżało, tylko na was. Shinigami pochyla głowę. Shinigami - Karai... przecież wiesz, że chciałam dla was jak najlepiej, prawda? Karai - Wiesz, czemu wybrałam by pomóc tobie, a nie gonić Bishopa? Shinigami - Tak? Karai - Bo Ci ufam, i wiem, że byś nas nie zdradziła. Shinigami - Dziękuję Ci, Karai. Karai - A teraz otwórz portal, czas skopać tyły pewnej pseudo-agencji. Shinigami - Się robi, sis. Shinigami otwiera portal... jednak nikogo już tam nie ma.'' Mona - Och nie, uciekli nam! Karai - Dogonimy ich, weźmy się najpierw za April i Caseya, nie powinni być daleko! Chaplin - Idziemy tuż za tobą, szefowo. |-| (Karai goniła Bishopa)= Karai przechodzi przez portal i skacze na Bishopa, jednak portal się za nią zamyka. Karai - To koniec, Bishop! Bishop - Heh... tak Ci się tylko wydaje! Karai podnosi głowę... i patrzy jak otaczają ją wojenne mechy agenta. Karai - No masz... Bishop - Uśmiechnij się, o wielka liderko Foot-Ninja! Przynajmniej wyjdziesz stąd z hukiem! Karai bierze Bishopa jako żywą tarczę. Karai - O nie, detektywie za pięć dolarów! Schodzisz z tej sceny ZE MNĄ! Bishop - Ty przeklęta Boa Dusicielko! Ciekawe jak przyzwiesz z powrotem swoich koleżków bez mojej pomocy? W końcu pozbyłaś się wiedźmy. Karai- Właśnie dlatego jesteś moją przepustką do życia i pomocy im. Bishop - Myślisz, że Ci pomogę? Chociaż w sumie... będzie zabawniej w grupie. Bishop używa maszyny i otwiera drużynie żółwi portal, jednak szybko po tym ucieka. Wszyscy wychodzą z wymiaru kieszonkowego. Leo - No... nie sądziłem że to Bishop zrobi... Karai - Nie docenia nas, więc mamy przewagę. Raph - No a gdzie on jest? Chaplin - Uhh... mamy większy problem... ... mechy. Karai - To jest problem? Pff... Jeden mech wziął metalowe pudełko, i zgniótł je jak gąbkę. Karai - Ok, cofam to. Chaplin strzela do mechów karabinami i rakietami swojej zbroi i błyskawicznie je niszczy. Chaplin - Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Shini... zajęłaby się się nimi szybciej. Mikey - Karai... dlaczego mi nie pomogłaś? Uratowalibyśmy ją, jestem pewien! Karai - Mikey... Shinigami nas zdradziła, taka prawda. Mikey - Mówiła co innego! Karai - Po prostu nie wiem, czy mogłam nadal jej ufać... Chaplin - Mikey ma rację, ona chciała nas tylko chronić! Karai - Co się stało, to się nie ostanie, teraz powinniśmy się zająć ratunkiem April i Caseya. Chaplin - Prowadź, szefowo. Raph - Jednak gdzie zaczniemy ich szukać? Karai - To proste: użyjemy mojej mutacji. Mona - Choć raz Bishop się przydał. Karai używa wzroku w podczerwieni, by wyczuć obecność April i Caseya, jednak na razie są tylko cieplne ślady. Karai - Hmm... będziemy potrzebowali pojazdu. Leo - Dobra, rozejrzyjmy się co my tu mamy... (Powiedzieliśmy prawdę i poparliśmy co najmniej raz Alopex)= (Można porzeć Alopex w następujących wyborach: Poparliśmy Alopex zamiast Mony lub Zaatakowaliśmy Mikeya. Można ją też poprzeć wykonując dwa wybory razem: dać Antymutagen Jasonowi i Karai powiedziała Jasonowi, by wstrzymał się z buntem.) Do drużyny przyjeżdża Alopex na tygrysim motocyklu. Karai - Alopex! Wróciłaś! Alopex - Heh... przemyślałam sobie to wszystko... można wam zaufać. Leo - Cieszymy się za twoje wotum zaufania. Alopex - Może i zabiliście mojego brata... jednak on sam nie był aniołem... dobra, skopiemy ten tyłek Bishopa, czy nie? Karai - Ależ oczywiście! (Jeśli w epizodzie 3 Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - To świetnie! (Jeśli w epizodzie 3 Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - To... FAJNIE! Ha, udało mi się w końcu nie powiedzieć tamtego słowa! Karai - Ej, Alopex? Alopex - Tak? Karai - Pożyczysz motocykl? Alopex - O nie, na tyle wam nie ufam... oj no dobra! |-| (Powiedzieliśmy prawdę i nie poparliśmy ani razu Alopex)= (Można porzeć Alopex w następujących wyborach: Poparliśmy Alopex zamiast Mony lub Zaatakowaliśmy Mikeya. Można ją też poprzeć wykonując dwa wybory razem: dać Antymutagen Jasonowi i Karai powiedziała Jasonowi, by wstrzymał się z buntem.) Przed drużyną ląduje Kunai. Karai - Hę, co to? Karai podnosi przedmiot. Karai - To znak lisa... ALOPEX! Leo - To z jej strony nie oznacza nic dobrego! Mona - Myślę, że nie byliśmy dla niej zbyt dobrzy ostatnio... dlatego nas opuściła... Karai - Zajmiemy się nią później, teraz potrzeba nam pojazdu. Mona zauważa, że kontener obok jest lekko otworzony... Mona - Hej, zobaczcie! To jest motocykl Bishopa! Karai - Dokładnie to, czego potrzebowaliśmy! |-| (Utrzymalismy Alopex w kłamstwie)= Alopex zouważa uchylony kontener. Alopex - Ej, ludzie... i gady. Zobaczcie co my tu mamy. Karai - No, no, no... motocykl Bishopa, to czego potrzebowaliśmy! Alopex - Oj chyba sobie pojeżdżę, jak na motorku brata! Karai - A co do tego to się jeszcze zastanowię. Alopex - Oj no weź! Dawno tamtego motorka nie widziałam! Karai - Pomyśli się. Mona - Jednak... motory są zwykle na 2 osoby... na pewno jedną osobą musisz być ty, Karai. Jednak nie wiem kto jeszcze mógłby pojechać. Leo - W końcu ty musisz namierzać, Karai, a ktoś inny prowadzić. Karai - Ty mi się wydajesz na spoko kandydatkę... Chaplin - Wiesz... jeśli Ci to nie przeszkadza, to ja mógłbym z tobą pojechać. Karai - Hmm... trudny wybór. Leo - Ale chyba wiem kogo wybierzesz. Karai - Och tak? z Chaplinem= Karai - Chaplin... Chaplin - Tak? (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Chaplinem większość, lub połowę razy) Karai - Dużo dla mnie znaczysz... i chcę byś to ty ze mną jechał. (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Chaplinem większość, lub połowę razy) Chaplin - Karai... dzięki. Nie zawiodę Cię! (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Chaplinem większość, lub połowę razy) Karai - Wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Chaplinem mniejszość razy) Karai - Mimo, że nie byłam dla Ciebie najlepsza ostatnio... ale jesteś moim wiernym asystentem. Chcę, byś ze mną jechał. (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Chaplinem mniejszość razy) Chaplin - Dzieki, szefowo. Nie zawiodę Cię! (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Chaplinem mniejszość razy) Karai - Wiem, Chaplin. Wiem. Karai i Chaplin jadą na motocyklu chcąc znaleźć April i Caseya. Chaplin - Dzięki, ze mnie wzięłaś ze sobą, Karai. Karai - Można Ci ufać, Chaplin. (Jeśli uratowano Shinigami) Chaplin - Cieszę się, że zaufałaś Shini... to dobra dziewczyna, nie zdradziłaby nas. (Jeśli uratowano Shinigami) Karai - Masz rację, poza tym to moja wieloletnia przyjaciółka i nie mogłam jej tak po prostu zostawić. (Jeśli uratowano Shinigami) Chaplin - Doceniam to, że się o nas tak troszczysz, Karai, naprawdę. (Jeśli uratowano Shinigami) Karai - Taka rola liderki. (Jeśli uratowano Shinigami) Chaplin - Jesteś naprawdę dobra w swojej pracy, wszyscy na Ciebie liczą. (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa) Chaplin - Shinigami też można było ufać... czemu ją zostawiłaś? (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa) Karai - Naprawdę można było jej ufać? Zdradziła nas! (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa) Chaplin - Ja i Mikey wierzymy jej, że chciała nas tylko chronić. Zauważ, że nie szkodziła nam, była po naszej stronie, Karai! (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa) Karai - Nawet jeśli, to Bishop uciekał, musiałam go gonić! (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa) Chaplin - Wiesz... przynajmniej Bishop nie zostawiał nikogo w tyle. Karai - W sumie tak... Chaplin - Tylko proszę, zrób słuszną rzecz, gdy będziemy u Bishopa, dobrze? Karai - Dobrze, Chaplin. Dobrze. |-| z Moną= Karai - Mona, mało Ci poświęcamy czasu... więc chcę, byś ze mną pojechała. (Jeśli powiedzielismy Alopex prawdę, ale z nią nie trzymaliśmy) Karai - No i ty znalazłaś motocykl. Mona - Dzięki, Karai. (Jeśli Karai uratowała Monę) Mona - Cóż... ty miałaś wtedy czas. Karai - Dobra, jedziemy! Karai i Mona jadą na motocyklu chcąc znaleźć April i Caseya. Mona - Ej, Karai... Karai - Tak? Mona - Dzięki, że mnie wzięłaś... musiałam w końcu się uwolnić od tych sprzeczek, i tak dalej. Karai - Hmm? Jakich sprzeczek? (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mona - Po tym uparciu się Alopex na Rapha jako przywódcę i przegraniu tej gry... o tron... nadal pozostały małe zamieszki. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Przynajmniej nie zabijają sie o to, racja? (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mona - Masz rację, Karai. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mona - Raphowi zbyt spodobało się bycie przywódcą... ciągle mu odbija na tym punkcie. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Nie przejmuj się, szybko się przekona, że to nie takie łatwe i fajne. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mona - Nom... mam nadzieję. Karai - Coś jeszcze? Mona - Tak... (Jeśli uratowano Monę) Mona - Czemu mnie uratowałaś? Raph też potrzebował pomocy... (Jeśli uratowano Monę) Karai - Raph jest na razie niestabilny, wolałam postawić na zdrowy rozsądek. (Jeśli uratowano Monę) Mona - Dzięki, Karai. (Jeśli uratowano Rapha) Mona - Czemu uratowałaś Rapha? Nie żebym i ja potrzebowała pomocy... (Jeśli uratowano Rapha) Karai - Raph jest niestabilny, więc myślałam, że bardziej się przyda przy walce. (Jeśli uratowano Rapha) Mona - Nie oceniam, zrobiłaś co uważałaś za słuszne. Mona i Karai docierają w końcu na miejsce. |-| z Alopex= (Ta opcja jest dostępna tylko, jeśli Powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i poparliśmy ją co najmniej raz, lub utrzymaliśmy ją w kłamstwie) (Jeśli Powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę) Karai - No, Alopex. Twój motor, więc wypada, byś ty pojechała ze mną. (Jeśli Utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Karai - No, Alopex. Ty znalazłaś motor, więc dobrze, jeśli ze mną pojedziesz. Alopex - Ooo, nie zawiodę Cię Karai! Karai - No to ekstra! Karai i Alopex jadą na motocyklu chcąc znaleźć April i Caseya. Alopex - Hej... Karai... Karai - Tak? (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Alopex - Dzięki, że byłaś ze mną szczera... mimo, że byłam dla was suką. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Karai - Cóż, trzeba sobie nawzajem ufać. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Alopex - Jednak gdyby nie to, że byliście gotowi coś dla mnie zrobić, pewnie bym was znienawidziła... (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Karai - Wiem, że nienajlepiej postąpiliśmy zatajając przed Tobą prawdę. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Alopex - Ale wiesz co? (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Karai - Słucham. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Alopex - Ja się... Cieszę... z tego obrotu spraw. Naprawdę. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Karai - Też jestem zadowolona, jesteś cenną przyjaciółką. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex) Alopex - Nie sądziłam, że nawet tak potrafię... samotność mi nie sprzyja. (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex - To było trochę żałosne, Karai. (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Karai - Em... słucham? (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex - Myślałaś, że się nie domyślę? Heh... wiem, że to wy zabiliście mojego przyrodniego brata. (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Karai - Och... skąd ty... (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex - No bardzo ciekawe, czemu Bishop by takie coś zasugerował. (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Karai - Alopex... (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex - Ale to z wami się fajnie bawię! HAHAHA! (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Karai - Uhh... zaczynam się Ciebie bać. (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex - Hehe... jak było tak było. Nikomu nie ufać... ale chyba u was zostanę... będzie fajnie! Alopex, razem z Karai docierają na miejsce. Karai - Zatrzymaj się, to tutaj! Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Dobra, Karai. Idź, osłaniam Cię. (Hun trafił do więzienia, Razar żyje)= Hun - Razar! Zajmij się tym przeklętym hokeistą! Razar - Oczywiście, mistrzu Hunie! Wbiega Karai. Karai - Co tu się dzieje? Hun? Razar? Hun - O, szefowa... wybacz, ale zemsta ważniejsza, niż klan. Karai - Jak z tobą skończę, to WY-LA-TU-JESZ, Hun! Nie po to odbijałam Cię z więzienia! Hun - Och, tak strasznie się boję, uuu! Karai zauważa walkę Caseya z Razarem. Razar - RAZAR-WĘ Cię na strzępy! Casey - O, Karai! Pomóż mi! April - Ratunku! Hun - No, czas pociąć ładną buźkę! April - AAA! Hun - Tak długo na to czekałem wiesz? 5 PIEPRZONYCH LAT! Karai kopie Huna w krocze i bierze za fraki swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Karai - Każ mu przestać walczyć! Hun - Ajjj... pomocy, Generale! Jeden z generałów Bishopa postrzeliwuje Karai, przez co puszcza ona Huna. Za to Hun zabiera April dalej. Casey - Nie pozwól mu uciec! Generał - Nie pozwolę wam mi ją odebrać! Karai - Czego chcesz od April? Generał - Nie twój interes! Chaplin/Mona/Alopex zaczyna walkę z Razarem. Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Idźcie do dziewczyny, zajmę się nim! Generał - Nie tak prędko! Casey się wkurzył i grzmotnął generała agentów kijem baseballowym powalając go. Casey - Dzięki za asystę, Karai. Ja go zatrzymam, idź po April. Karai - Tak jest! Karai biegnie za Hunem, który przywiązał April do krzesła i trzyma swój nóż przy jej szyi. Hun - No, pięknisio. Powiedz mi gdzie mam Ci podciąć gardło? April - Pożałujesz tego! Przyjdzie Casey, i nie będziesz znany tylko z fioletowego smoka, ale i z ciała! Hun - Milcz, głupia dziewczyno! Karai - Zostaw ją! Hun - Bo co mi zrobisz? Ja tu mam nóż! Hun pistoletem strzela Karai w ramię. Karai - Uhh... pożałujesz tego, ty dwulicowy... (Jeśli April została kunoichi) April korzysta z okazji rozproszenia Huna i udaje jej się rozerwać krępujące ją sznury i powala Huna. (Jeśli April nie została kunoichi) Generał wyrywa się Caseyowi i strzela w ramię Huna. Hun - Ach... (Generał przychodzi, jeśli wcześniej go nie było) Generał - Nikt nie może krzywdzić mojej córki! Karai - Um... że jak? April - Zaraz... co? Hun i Razar podczas chwili nieuwagi uciekają. |-| (Hun trafił do więzienia, Razar nie żyje)= Hun - Ej, Generale! Przybyli goście! Generał - Zabierz dziewczynę, ja się nimi zajmę. Hun - Pewnie... chodź paniusiu! April - Nie! Puść mnie, ty zwyrolu! Wbiega Karai. Karai - Co tu się dzieje? Hun, co ty robisz? Hun - O, szefowa... wybacz, ale zemsta ważniejsza, niż klan. Karai - Jak z tobą skończę, to WY-LA-TU-JESZ, Hun! Nie po to odbijałam Cię z więzienia! Hun - Och, tak strasznie się boję, uuu! Hun idzie dalej z April, a Karai zauważa związanego Caseya. Casey - Karai, rozwiąż mnie! Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Ja się tym zajmę, ty idź za Hunem! Karai - Robi się! Casey - Zaraz nim się zajmiemy, Karai!' Generał jednak zatrzymuje Karai strzałem w ramię. Generał - ''Zostaw April! Karai - Co Ci do niej? Generał - Nie twój interes! Karai używa kilku chwytów i generał ląduje na ziemii, po czym dziewczyna idzie do April. Karai - Idę, April! April - POMOCY! Hun - No, pięknisio. Powiedz mi gdzie mam Ci podciąć gardło? April - Pożałujesz tego! Przyjdzie Casey, i nie będziesz znany tylko z fioletowego smoka, ale i z ciała! Hun - Milcz, głupia dziewczyno! Karai - Zostaw ją! Hun - Bo co mi zrobisz? Ja tu mam nóż! Hun pistoletem strzela Karai w ramię. Karai - Uhh... pożałujesz tego, ty dwulicowy... (Jeśli April została kunoichi) April korzysta z okazji rozproszenia Huna i udaje jej się rozerwać krępujące ją sznury i powala Huna. (Jeśli April nie została kunoichi) Generał wyrywa się Caseyowi i strzela w ramię Huna. Hun - Ach... (Generał przychodzi, jeśli wcześniej go nie było) Generał - Nikt nie może krzywdzić mojej córki! Karai - Um... że jak? April - Zaraz... co? Hun i podczas chwili nieuwagi ucieka. |-| (Hun nie trafił do więzienia, Razar żyje)= Razar - Generale, mamy towarzystwo! Generał - Skończ z hokeistą, ja zajmę się dziewczyną. Razar - Dobra! Casey - Karai! Potrzebna mi tu pomoc! Karai wbiega. Karai - Razar? Co ty wyprawiasz? Razar - Ktoś zapłacił więcej! Karai - Oj grabisz sobie, grabisz! April - Casey, pomóż! Generał bierze dziewczynę za rękę i idzie z nią dalej. Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Zajmę się nim, idźcie po April! Razar - RAZAR-WĘ Cię na strzępy! Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Zobaczymy, piesku! Karai biegnie za Generałem i April. Generał - April, spokojnie, tu nie ma Bishopa! April - A kim ty jesteś, co? Jak mam Ci ufać? (Jeśli April została kunoichi) April przerzuci generała przez siebie, jednak ten szybko wstaje. (Jeśli April nie została kunoichi) April będzie stać i nic nie zrobi. Generał zdjejmuje hełm. April - Ta..tata? Karai - A to Ci historia. Chaplin/Mona/Alopex i Casey wchodzą mówiąc, że Razar się zwinął. Casey - Och... tego się nie spodziewałem. |-| (Hun nie trafił do więzienia, Razar nie żyje)= Generał - O nie! Wy dwaj, załatwicie ich! Casey - Nie zatrzymacie mnie! Karai, pomóż! Karai wbiega. Karai - Witaj ponownie, Casey. Casey - Ciebie też dobrze widzieć. Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Casey, pomóż mi z tymi dwoma pachołkami. Casey - Się wie! Karai przebija się przez dwóch agentów i dostaje do generała. Generał - April, spokojnie, tu nie ma Bishopa! April - A kim ty jesteś, co? Jak mam Ci ufać? (Jeśli April została kunoichi) April przerzuci generała przez siebie, jednak ten szybko wstaje. (Jeśli April nie została kunoichi) April będzie stać i nic nie zrobi. Generał zdjejmuje hełm. April - Ta..tata? Karai - A to Ci historia. Chaplin/Mona/Alopex i Casey wchodzą mówiąc, że znokautowali agentów. Casey - Och... tego się nie spodziewałem. Kirby - Jestem Kirby O'Neil... twój ojciec, April! April - Ojcze... ale... TY? Agentem Bishopa? Jak to? Kirby - Skarbie, uspokój się, wszystko Ci wyjaśnię... Na miejsce dociera reszta drużyny. Leo - Jesteśmy! Co przegapiliśmy? Chaplin/Mona/Alopex - Ten generał... ten "Pan O."... to był ojciec April: Kirby O'Neil. Mikey - Ale... jak to? Nie rozumiem... Chaplin - Ale ja chyba tak. Karai - Powiedz, Chaplin. Chaplin - Pamiętacie te nieudane eksperymenty u Bishopa? April - Zaraz... jakie eksperymenty? Casey - Właśnie! O co chodzi? Chaplin - Dajcie dokończyć. Otóż gdy byłem u Bishopa, to uciekłem od niego, bo nie chciałem zmutować jednej kobiety... to była twoja żona, prawda? Panie O'Neil? Kirby - Ale skąd ty...? Chaplin - Na poczekaniu usłyszałem od żółwi, co kryło się za drzwiami, do których nie miałem odwagi wejść. Tam była Pani O'Neil. Pan O'Neil pochyla głowę, po czym upada na kolana. Kirby - Ja... ja ją zmutowałem. Aprl - ŻE CO? Matka nie umarła? Coś ty narobił!? Kirby - Byłem tchórzem... zrobiłem jej to, by ocalić własną skórę. April wydaje się załamana... tak szybko się sprawy potoczyły i nie jest w stanie wszystkiego ogarnąć... "Wszystko wporządku, April?"= Karai - Hej, April... wszystko wporządku? April - Nie, nic nie jest wporządku! |-| "Jesteś żałosny, Kirby."= Karai - Jesteś żałosny, Panie O'Neil! Skrzywdziłeś swoją żonę, byś sam nie musiał być mutantem? Kirby - Wiem... nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia... |-| "Zostawmy go tu."= Karai - Zostawmy tutaj tego śmiecia. Niech sobie przemyśli co zrobił. Casey - Racja, dość naszkodził. |-| "..."= Karai pozostaje w milczeniu. April powoli dochodzi do siebie. April - Ja... Ja nie mam już ojca. Idziemy stąd! Kirby - Ale córko... Casey - Zostaw ją! To był dla niej szok, wiesz? Shinigami/Chaplin - No... to co teraz zrobimy? April - Zostawmy go, nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego! Karai - April... April - POWIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE NIE CHCĘ MIEĆ Z NIM NIC WSPÓLNEGO! CAŁY CZAS BYŁAM OKŁAMYWANA PRZEZ NIEGO, I TO WSZYSTKO SIĘ WYDAŁO, GDY MIAŁAM MIEĆ NAJSZCZĘŚLIWSZY OKRES W ŻYCIU! Kirby - Przepraszam... April - Nie! Zamknij się! Myślisz, że "przepraszam" wszystko naprawi? NIE, NIC TO NIE ZMIENIA! April zalewa się łzami, i siada na ziemii. Casey - Czemu w ogóle ją porwałeś? Czemu kazałeś swoim ludziom MNIE atakować? Kirby - Chciałem rozwiązać z nią tą sprawę na spokojnie... (Jeśli Hun trafił do więzienia) nie wiedziałem, że chce ją skrzywdzić... Casey - Wiecie co? Z drugiej strony on mógłby być użyteczny. Mona - Hmm? Casey - To agent Bishopa, na pewno wie, gdzie Bishop teraz jest, może pomóc... chociaż tak. Donnie/Splinter - Ale... co z Angel? (Jeśli daliśmy antymutagen Angel) Mona - Została z tyłu i opiekuje się zmutowanym Jasonem, lepiej by tam byli, a my skończymy z Bishopem. (Jeśli daliśmy antymutagen Jasonowi) Mona - Została zmutowana i opiekuje się nią Jason, który został z tyłu. Oby tam zostali, póki nie zajmiemy się Bishopem. radę April, zostaw Kirby'ego= Karai - Nie, ty tu zostajesz, KIRBY! Nie idziesz z nami, nie po tym, co zrobiłeś! Kirby - Dobrze... zostanę. Już nigdy o mnie nie usłyszysz, córko, tak jak tego chcesz. April się uspokaja. April - Dzięki, Karai... przynajmniej nie muszę już na niego patrzeć. |-| radę Caseya, weź Kirby'ego ze sobą= Karai - Dobra, Kirby. Przydasz się nam u Bishopa, wstawaj. Pan O'Neil wstaje. Kirby - Dobrze... dobrze... pójdę. Czas to zakończyć. April - Ale żeby było jasne: NIE ZNAMY SIĘ! Drużyna odchodzi z miejsca poznania Kirby'ego i dzięki wizji termicznej Karai, kierują się do Bishopa... jednak kogoś z nimi nie ma. Karai - Ej... czy z wami nie było Ame/Usagiego? Leo - Hej... faktycha! Gdzie on/ona jest? Mona - Nie rozumiem... był/była tuż za mną... April - To Bishop, on ma specjalnych agentów do porywania osób kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Karai - Niech to... Tomoe Ame/Usagi wie, gdzie jest "Ostatnie Światło", a my nie! (Jeśli uratowaliśmy Shinigami)= Shinigami - Jednak... gdzie mógłby być? Karai - Trzeba pomyśleć... raczej do swojego wieżowca nie wróci. Chaplin - Więc... gdzie mógłby być? Karai - Podczas naszej drogi tutaj na pewno musiały być jakieś poszlaki? Leo - Takeshi. Karai - Co? Leo - Pamiętacie tę akcję z nim? Schronił się na szczycie budynku T.C.R.I. Shinigami - No tak, jednak co to ma do Bishopa? Leo - Poszedł za nami do tego wieżowca, i mam wrażenie, że to nie po mutagen. Myślę, że Bishop domyślił się, że coś w planie Takeshiego nie pykło. Karai - Hmm... chyba wiem co. Bishop szuka "Ostatniego Światła" który jest POTĘŻNYM artefaktem według Usagiego/Tomoe Ame. Shinigami - Chyba zaczynam rozumieć. Karai - Jak wiemy: Usagi/Tomoe Ame wie, gdzie ów artefakt się znajduje. Raczej nam by nie pokazał/pokazała, bo my chcieliśmy go zabezpieczyć, a Bishop może go/ją zmusić do współpracy. Leo - Jednak ten artefakt ma mieć coś do czynienia ze zmarłymi. Karai - Myślę, że może wracać ich do życia. (Jeśli Alopex jest z nami) Alopex - Takeshi... bracie... Leo - Hmm, czyli to oznacza, że... Karai - Takeshi na pewno coś ukradł ze świata Usagiego/Tomoe Ame, i myślę, że chciał to wykorzystać w budynku T.C.R.I. jednak zawiódł w pewnym punkcie. Shinigami - Nie miał "ostatniego światła"! Leo - Jednak co konkretnie miało zrobić? Karai - Ożywić Demodragona. Mikey - Co to "demodragon"? Karai - Potężna, demoniczna istota. Takeshi tak chciał dopełnić swojej zemsty. Shinigami - Jednak to musi być na prawdę KOSMICZNA siła, skoro miał zniszczyć tym całe miasto. Leo - No właśnie - KOSMICZNA - podczas naszej drugiej konfrontacji ze Shredderem był z Takeshim ktoś jeszcze. Karai - Jakiś kosmita... właśnie! W budynku T.C.R.I. jest nasz artefakt! Shinigami - A Bishop na pewno już tam jest! Karai - Na co czekamy? Musimy go powstrzymać przed użyciem artefaktu! Drużyna skierowała się do budynku T.C.R.I. |-| (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa)= Shinigami - Witaj ponownie, SIS! Drużynę zaczynają otaczać kraty z błyskawic. Karai - Shini...! Ujawnia się Shinigami... jednak jej oczy świecą na fioletowo! Chaplin - Shini! Co się z Tobą stało? Shinigami - To TY mi to zrobiłaś, Karai! Ty pozwoliłaś mi spaść do pustki... jednak jak się okazuje nie takiej pustej! Karai podchodzi do dawnej przyjaciółki. Karai - Shini...ACH! Shinigami ją odpycha swoją magią, zadając jednocześnie spory ból. Chaplin - Przestań, Shini! Krzywdzisz ją, przecież jesteście przyjaciółkami! Shinigami - Już nie! Zostawiłaś mnie na pewną śmierć! A tu zobacz jaka niespodzianka! Shinigami powoli zbliża błyskawice do drużyny. Shinigami - Jakieś ostatnie słowa ,KARAI? Karai i Chaplin się przez chwilę na siebie patrzą... i skaczą na Shinigami obejmując ją. Shinigami - Co wy... Chaplin - Shini... Karai - ,,, NIE JESTEŚ naszym wrogiem, Shini. Wiesz o tym! Shinigami z początku jest skołowana... a jej oczy w końcu stają się znowu normalne. Błyskawice też znikają. Wiedźma odwzajemnia uścisk, i wszystko się uspokaja. Shinigami - Ale... zostawiliście mnie... tam. Karai - Ale nadal jesteś z nami... teraz to zrozumiałam. Shinigami pochyla głowę ze smutku. Shinigami - Przepraszam, myślałam... Karai - To ja przepraszam. Karai podaje dłoń wiedźmie. Karai - Powinnam była Ci pomóc, a poleciałam za tym... Shinigami - No cóż... przyjamniej to nie ty mnnie zepchnęłaś. Karai - No to... sztama? Shinigami uściska dłoń Karai. Shinigami - Sztama! Chaplin - Hah... zupełnie jak ja i Shini na początku znajomości. Karai - Jednak Bishop porwał Usagiego/Tomoe Ame i nie wiemy gdzie jest. Shinigami - Hmm... myślę, że powinniśmy się dostać do budynku T.C.R.I. Karai - Ale on jest zniszczony... czego Bishop miałby tam szukać? Shinigami - Wyczuwam potężne nakłady czarnej magii, lepiej chodźmy! W tym samym czasie... Bishop - A teraz, różowe móżdżki: ODDAWAĆ MI ARTEFAKT! Mortu - Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co ty robisz! Wojna między naszą rasą a twoją doprowadzi do katastrofy na cały wszechświat! Bishop -''Zadaniem mojego "Oddziału Ochrony Ziemii" jest tytułowa OCHRONA ZIEMII, więc ją ochronimy wybranym sposobem!'' Mortu - Nie możesz.. Bishop ignoruje kosmitę i przecina go na pół. Bishop - No, a teraz "królowo" i wy tam wieże, skoczki, gońce i pionki: dawać mi "Ostatnie Światło"! Kosmici ze strachu przed agentem oddają mu artefakt - małą świecącą kulę. Kosmita - Macie czego chcieliście, a teraz idźcie sobie! Bishop - Ależ oczywiście... skończyć z nimi. Agenci rozstrzelali wszystkich Kraangów z (wcześniej odnowionego) budynku po czym Bishop wsiada do swojego pojazdu opancerzonego i odjeżdża. Bishop - Do wieżowca, skończmy z tymi kosmitami. Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Bishop, zaprzestań temu szaleństwu! Demodragony to NIE SĄ posłuszne stworzenia, wycofaj się póki czas. Bishop - Milcz! Użyję go przeciwko kosmitom, i zmiotę ich z powierzchni kosmosu! Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Jeśli otworzysz portal, zamknięcie go będzie graniczyło z cudem! Bishop - Nie mam zamiaru go zamykać, a teraz się zamknij, jedziemy! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Alopex - Bishop! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Bishop - Och, Alopex. Przyszłaś na imprezę? (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Alopex - Miałeś rację, to oni zabili mojego brata... i zamierzam go pomścić! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Bishop - Cieszę się, twoim zadaniem będzie ochrona najwyższego piętra przed intruzami. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Alopex - Zrobi się, mistrzu Bishopie! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Alopex... daj spokój z zemstą, do niczego ona nie prowadzi! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i jej nie poparliśmy ani razu) Alopex - Za późno! O 5 lat za późno! Akcja wraca do drużyny żółwi, dotarli na miejsce i widzą odjeżdżającego Bishopa. Karai - No cóż, a jednak wracają do wieżowca Bishopa! Leo - Myślę, że nie chcą się powtarzać. Donnie/Splinter - Racja... jedna walka w T.C.R.I. mi zdecydowanie wystarczy. Karai - No to jak za nimi pojedziemy? Leo - Motor trochę za mały dla nas wszystkich, pójdziemy po dachach, jak zawsze. Mikey - Szybko i bezpiecznie... w miarę. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą)= (Poniższy fragment będzie dotyczył Alopex, jeśli powiedzieliśmy jej prawdę i poparliśmy co najmniej raz, lub Mony, jeśli poparliśmy Alopex i jej ani razu nie poparliśmy) Leo - Raph, zabierz Alopex/Monę na motorze i spróbujcie ich spowolnić, dobrze? Raph - Tak jest, Leo! Chodź Alopex/Mona! Alopex/Mona - Postaramy się! Raph i Alopex/Mona wsiadają na motocykl, ale Leo ich jeszcze zatrzymuje. Leo - Nie narażajcie się, dobra? Raph - Nie martw się, bracie. Damy radę! Leo - Na to liczę. Po czym Raph wraz z dziewczyną odjeżdżają. |-| (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą)= (Poniższy fragment będzie dotyczył Alopex, jeśli powiedzieliśmy jej prawdę i poparliśmy co najmniej raz, lub Mony, jeśli poparliśmy Alopex i jej ani razu nie poparliśmy) Raph - A od kiedy ty wydajesz polecenia, co, Leo? Leo - Dla wszystkich nadal jestem przywódcą, poza tobą (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) i Alopex. Raph - No co jest? Zapomnieliście kto został wybrany, co? Wszyscy się gniewnie patrza na Rapha (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy prawdę Alopex i poparliśmy, też będzie. Jeśli jej skłamaliśmy to do niego dojdzie.) Raph - Jak chcecie, jadę sam i osobiście ich zatrzymam. (Jeśli dotyczy Alopex) Raph - Alopex, jedziesz? (Jeśli dotyczy Alopex) Alopex kiwa głową. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy jej prawdę i poparliśmy, to będzie miała niepewną minę. Jeśli jej skłamaliśmy, będzie miała wredny uśmieszek) (Jeśli dotyczy Mony) Mona - Ja z nim pojadę, ktoś musi mieć na niego oko. (Jeśli dotyczy Mony) Leo - Uważaj na siebie, Mona. Raph - No to chodź! Po czym Raph wraz z dziewczyną odjeżdżają. Reszta drużyny wchodzi na dach i pędzi do wieżowca Bishopa. Mikey - Hej... jesteście pewni, że nam się uda? (Jeśli Mikey powiedział Leo, że nadal ma ich) Leo - Wiesz, Mikey? Nadal mam was, zawsze byliście, i zawsze będziecie ze mną, a to się liczy. Uda nam się, na pewno! (Jeśli Mikey powiedział Leo, że nadal ma ich) Mikey - Nawet jeśli się nam nie uda... to przynajmniej nie będziesz sam! (Jeśli Mikey powiedział Leo, żeby się nie poddawał) Leo - Wiesz, Mikey? Nie będziemy się poddawać, będziemy zdeterminowani, by osiągnąć zwycięstwo! (Jeśli Mikey powiedział Leo, żeby się nie poddawał) Mikey - Lubię taką postawę, bracie. Też jestem pewien, że nam się uda! (Jeśli Mikey nie pocieszył Leo) Leo - Sam nie wiem, Mikey. Na pewno będzie ciężko... obawiam się najgorszego. (Jeśli Mikey nie pocieszył Leo) Mikey - Ale wiesz... przynajmniej próbowaliśmy. Karai - Musi się udać, Mikey! Nie po to zaszliśmy tak daleko! Mikey - I o to chodzi, Karai! Leo - Heh... mądrze prawisz! Donnie/Splinter - Mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno! Wieżowiec nie był daleko, drużyna zobaczyła Rapha i Monę/Alopex. Leo - Tam są! Karai - Sprawdźmy co u nich! (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą)= Raph i Alopex/Mona czają się przy wejściu. Raph - O, Leo, Karai! Jesteście! Leo - Już do was schodzimy! Leo, Karai, Shinigami, Chaplin, April, Casey, Splinter/Donnie i Mikey (oraz zależnie Kirby i zależnie Mona) schodzą do Rapha i mutantki. Leo - Miło widzieć, że się posłuchałeś. Mona - Myliłam się co do Ciebie, Raph. Jednak potrafisz być zgodny z resztą. Raph - Raz na rok coś mi się uda. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i z nią trzymalismy, lub utrzymaliśmy ją w kłamstwie) Alopex - Cóż, może nie jesteś takim lamusem za jakiego Cię mam. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i z nią trzymalismy, lub utrzymaliśmy ją w kłamstwie) Leo - Alopex, nie zaczynaj znowu! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i z nią trzymalismy, lub utrzymaliśmy ją w kłamstwie) Alopex - He, he, he.. żartuję przecie. Leo - Więc, jaki status agentów? Raph - Bishop jeszcze wchodzi, szybko go dorwiemy, jeśli się pospieszymy. Karai - No to na co czekamy, hmm? (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Leo - Jednak... Mikey, ty zostaniesz. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - Ale... czemu? (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Karai - Jesteś ranny, nie możemy Cię narażać. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - No dobra, zostanę. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Leo - Zajmiemy się Bishopem własciwie. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - A ja tu zostanę, słowo harcerza! (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Leo - Nie jesteś harcerzem. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - Miałem na myśli słowo Ninja! (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Leo - Miło słyszeć twoje pozytywne nastawienie, Mikey. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - Dzięki, bro! Leo - No dobra, już na nic nie czekamy. Reszta, idziemy załatwić Bishopa! Karai - Cokolwiek powiesz, niezmienny liderze. |-| (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą)= Agenci okładają dwójkę. Raph - ACH, Pomocy! Leo, Karai, Shinigami, Chaplin, April, Casey, Splinter/Donnie i Mikey (oraz zależnie Kirby i zależnie Mona) bronią Rapha i mutantkę, aż w końcu pozbywają się agentów. Leo - Raph! Wszystko w porządku? Raph - Ał... przepraszam, Leo... Leo - Co się stało? Raph - Zawiodłem... jako przywódca. Myślałem, że ja i Mona/Alopex możemy sami ich zdjąć.. myliłem się. Leo - Co z Alopex/Moną? Raph - Nie wiem, rozdzielili nas w walce... Karai i Leo podchodzą do leżącej mutantki. (Jeśli to Alopex) Alopex - O... hej gadzinki... (Jeśli to Alopex) Leo - Wszystko dobrze? (Jeśli to Alopex) Alopex - Nie wiem... wszystko boli, ręka chyba złamana... ale się wyliżę. (Jeśli to Alopex) Karai - Ty na pewno z tego wyjdziesz. (Jeśli to Alopex) Alopex - Mieliście rację co do Rapha... a ja byłam taka głupia by mu pozwolić dowodzić, heh... (Jeśli to Alopex) Raph - Alopex... Ja... przepraszam. (Jeśli to Alopex) Alopex - To moja wina... a teraz ponoszę konsekwencje... (Jeśli to Alopex) Karai - Będzie dobrze, Alopex. Wiem to. (Jeśli to Mona) Mona - Leo... Karai... hej. (Jeśli to Mona) Leo - Wszystko dobrze, Mona? (Jeśli to Mona) Mona - Poza kilkoma siniakami i złamaną ręką? Nic mi nie dolega. (Jeśli to Mona) Karai - Szybko z tego wyjdziesz, Mona. (Jeśli to Mona) Mona - Wiem... ach... mówiłam Raphowi, by odpuścił i zaczekał... nawet nie słuchał. (Jeśli to Mona) Raph - Mona... Ja... przepraszam. (Jeśli to Mona) Mona - Gdybym mogła Cię wcześniej przekonać... może poszłabym dalej... (Jeśli to Mona) Karai - Będzie dobrze, Mona. Wiem to. Leo - Dobra. Raph, popilnujesz rannej. Raph - Spoko, może tak to wynagrodzę... (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Leo - Mikey, ty też zostaniesz, dobra? (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - Dobrze, Leo. Na mojej warcie nic im się nie stanie... nawet im włos z głowy... oj. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Karai - Hehehe. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Leo - Miło słyszeć twoje trwające pozytywne nastawienie. (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać) Mikey - Dzięki, bro! Leo - Reszta, idziemy załatwić Bishopa! Karai - Się robi, nowo przywrócony szefie. Wszyscy którzy nie zostali, kierują się do środka wieżowca Bishopa. A w środku... April - Gdzie ten gość polazł? Casey - Nie wiem, kochanie... ale jak się pojawi, to zniknie na dobre! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Kirby'emu iść z drużyną) Kirby - Myślę, że Bishop powinien być na szczycie. Leo - Czemu te walki w wieżowcach podsuwają mi takie mocne "deja vu"? (Jeśli Alopex jest z drużyną) Alopex - **ahem** mój brat **ahem** Karai - Bądźcie czujni, na pewno Bishop wie o naszej obecności. Bishop - I tu się nie mylisz moja panno. Bishopa wychodzi z cienia. Bishop - Jesteście idealnie na czas przedstawienia! Karai - Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy... Bishop - ... że to TAKIE NIEBEZPIECZNE? Uhh... kto w końcu przestanie tak mówić? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświecić) Mikey - Ja nie powiedziałem! Bishop - April i Casey! Miło was znowu widzieć! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Kirby'emu iść z drużyną) Bishop - Jak widać sprzedawczyk też raczył się zjawić! Bishop - Dzięki moim staraniom ziemia będzie bezpieczna, nie rozumiecie? Karai - Nie wiem ile różowych stworków pocięłeś, by zdobyć "Ostatnie Światło", ale ty będziesz OSTATNIĄ ofiarą! Bishop - Nie sądzę! Ale kimże jestem, by tak sądzić? Przywitajcie się teraz z moim, i swoim przyjacielem! (Donnie żyje)= Bishop - A ty jak sądzisz, Donnie? Wtem Don nagle zapada w trans i staje naprzeciw swoich przyjaciół i wyciąga kij. Leo - Donnie... co ty zrobiłeś, Bishop? Bishop - Naprawdę nie było dziwne, że nagle wrócił? Szkoda, że nie było z wami April i Caseya, nieprawdaż? Karai - No, Capril: słuchamy. April - Uhh... zabrał nas jeden z tych jego agencików, a Donniego zabrał kto inny, myślałam, że się wydostał. Karai - Usprawiedliwieni. Casey - Zara zara.... "Capril"? Karai - Coś nie pasuje z waszą wspólną nazwą, hmm? Casey - Zaraz Ci wymyślimy Kap... Karai uderza Caseya. Karai - ANI.SŁOWA! Shinigami - Ona jest strasznie czuła na takie rzeczy. Donnie szarżuje na Leo, jednak ten go odpycha. Leo - Pamiętajcie, on jest tylko kontrolowany myślami, nie róbcie mu krzywdy! Casey - Spróbujemy. Drużyna walczy z kontrolowanym przez Bishopa Donnim... a tymczasem, w myślach Donniego... Donnie - Ach... gdzie ja jestem? Donnie znajduje się w kryjówce żółwi. Donnie - Nasza kryjówka? Ale... Kolejna postać wychodzi z cienia. Donnie - No nie, znowu te deja vu. Okazuje się nim być... Blaszany Łeb! (Jest to 2.0, jeśli Donnie zatrzymał kartę pamięci, lub użyto rekreatora, lub Blaszany Łeb z sezonu 1, jeśli ją zostawił) Blaszany Łeb - Witaj, Donnie. Donnie - Blaszany Łbie! Co ty tu robisz? Oczy Blaszanego Łba stają się czerwone. Blaszany Łeb - Przyszedłem Cię zabić! Robot używa swoich odrzutowych kończyn i leci wprost na Donniego, jednak ten uderza go kijem, odbijając go na ścianę. Blaszany Łeb - Jakim cudem się nie złamał? Donnie - Kij wzmocniony Tytanem. Podoba Ci się? Blaszany Łeb - Niebardzo! Donnie - To dobrze, bo rozbiję Cię na pierwiastki węgla i... Blaszany Łeb - Nie próbuj mnie rozpraszać! Donnie - ... złota, srebra, berylu... Blaszany Łeb - DOSYĆ! Donnie - ... glinu, rtęci... Blaszany Łeb - Ja nawet nie zawieram rtęci! Donnie - Zawierasz równo 0.0000000...% Blaszany Łeb - AAACH! Robot nie potrafiący sobie poradzić ze słowami żółwia eksploduje. Donnie - Żegnaj, łebski blaszaku... Z powrotem w realnym świecie Donnie się budzi. Donnie - Ał... głowa mnie boli... Casey - Nic dziwnego, dostałeś kijem baseballowym w łeb. Leo - Gońmy Bishopa, pomartwimy się o twój łeb później. Donnie - Uh... przynajmniej nie jest blaszany... |-| (Donnie nie żyje)= Z cienia wychodzi Donnie. Leo - Kurde, znowu "deja vu"... Bishop - Blaszany Łbie 2.0, przedstaw się gościom! Karai - Co do... Z Donniego znika hologram... a okazuje się być Blaszanym Łbem 2.0. Leo - Ale... co z moim bratem? Bishop - Nie pamietasz już? Zginął! 5 lat temu, wiesz? Karai - Leo... naprawdę mi za niego przykro. Leo - Zapłacisz za wykorzystanie jego śmierci, Bishop! Bishop - Jeszcze zobaczymy! Blaszany Łeb szarżuje na drużynę... a tymczasem w innym świecie pojawia się prawdziwy Donnie... Donnie - Ach... gdzie ja jestem? Donnie znajduje się w kryjówce żółwi. Donnie - Nasza kryjówka? Ale... Kolejna postać wychodzi z cienia. Donnie - Hmm? Co to? Okazuje się nim być... Blaszany Łeb! (Jest to 2.0, jeśli Donnie zatrzymał kartę pamięci, lub użyto rekreatora, lub Blaszany Łeb z sezonu 1, jeśli ją zostawił) Blaszany Łeb - Witaj, Donnie. Donnie - Blaszany Łbie! Co ty tu robisz? Oczy Blaszanego Łba stają się czerwone. Blaszany Łeb - Przyszedłem Cię zabić! Robot używa swoich odrzutowych kończyn i leci wprost na Donniego, jednak ten uderza go kijem, odbijając go na ścianę. Blaszany Łeb - Jakim cudem się nie złamał? Donnie - Kij wzmocniony Tytanem. Podoba Ci się? Blaszany Łeb - Niebardzo! Donnie - To dobrze, bo rozbiję Cię na pierwiastki węgla i... Blaszany Łeb - Nie próbuj mnie rozpraszać! Donnie - ... złota, srebra, berylu... Blaszany Łeb - DOSYĆ! Donnie - ... glinu, rtęci... Blaszany Łeb - Ja nawet nie zawieram rtęci! Donnie - Zawierasz równo 0.0000000...% Blaszany Łeb - AAACH! Robot nie potrafiący sobie poradzić ze słowami żółwia eksploduje. Donnie - Żegnaj, łebski blaszaku... Donnie widzi w oddali świecącą kulkę. Donnie - Hmm? Z powrotem w realnym świecie Casey rozwala Blaszanego Łba na śrubki. Casey - No, mamy go z głowy. Leo - Nie taki twardy ten blaszak, co, Bishop? Twój łeb jest następny! April - Za nim! Bishop - Uh... oh... Bishop ucieka windą Karai - Bierzemy schody! Drużyna wchodzi schodami na górę i po drodze mija zbrojownię. Karai - Ooo, to TU są moje ulubione pistolety maszynowe Uzi! Karai bierze swoje pistolety i biegnie dalej. Dwóch agentów strzeże drzwi, więc dziewczyna robi wślizg na plecach jednocześnie rozstrzeliwując dwójkę i otwierając drzwi. Donnie/Splinter - Niezły ruch, Karai. Karai - Dzięki. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę i nie poparliśmy jej ani razu)= Leo zostaje zaatakowany przez Alopex, która z boku powala go nogami na drzwi, które nim wyważa. Leo - Uh... ał... Alopex! Alopex - Miło że nadal pamiętasz moje imię, LEO! Leo - Czemu Ci źli zawsze krzyczą moje imię? Alopex wyciąga dwa miecze. Alopex - Kojarzysz te ostrza? Bishop mi je pożyczył w nadziei, że zrobię szaszłyk z żółwia! Leo - Nie cieszysz się ani trochę z prawdy? Alopex - Heh... sama bym się doskolane domyśliła i byłoby dobrze... gdyby nie to, że w ogóle mnie nie lubiliście! Alopex z krzykiem skacze na żółwia. (Jeśli Leo ma jeden, lub dwa miecze, to odeprze atak, jeśli nie ma, to Alopex go powali) Alopex - Zawiodłam się Leo, jesteś słaby! Leo - Jak twój brat, hę? Alopex - JAK ŚMIESZ O NIM WSPOMINAĆ!? (Jeśli Leo nie ma mieczy,lub jeden, to bierze inne miecze z tych wiszących na ścianie) Alopex ściera miecze z Leo, na razie żadne z nich nie może zdobyć przewagi. Alopex - Uważasz się za lepszego od niego? (Jeśli Donnie odpowiedział "tak") Leo - Co prawda Donnie mógł się uważać, ale ja nie! (Jeśli Donnie odpowiedział "nie", lub użyto rekreatora) Leo - Nie, nikt z nas tak nie myśli! Alopex - Och tak? To się przekonamy! Alopex robi zamach prawą ręką, Leo go blokuje, jednak drugi zamach robi mu rozcięcie na policzku. Alopex - Ha ha ha ha ha! Leo - Opamiętaj się! Nadal masz wybór! Alopex - Podjęłam decyzję.... i niczego nie żałuję! Podczas walki Leo nie mógł pozbyć się Alopex, musiał wymyślić coś innego... spojrzał na okno, już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Alopex - I co, zupo żółwiowa? Tylko na tyle Cię stać!? Leo - Przekonasz się! Przebieg walki doprowadza Alopex przed okno. Alopex - No i co teraz zrobisz, skorupiaku? Leo cofa jedną nogę do tyłu, przygotowuje się do szarży na Alopex, więc zaniepokojona lisica ogląda się za siebie, i znowu patrzy na Leo. Alopex - To jest twój pan? Wbiec prosto na mnie!? Leo biegnie wprost na Alopex, jednak skacze i obiema nogami kopie Alopex. Dziewczyna z szoku upuszcza miecze, przez upadek rozbija szybę i wylatuje przez okno. Alopex - ACH! Leo spogląda na dół... jednak po lisicy ani śladu... Leo - Oj niedobrze... Karai - Leo, przydałbyś się! Leo - Pędzę! Leo po drodze zabiera miecze Alopex, i biegnie pomóc drużynie. |-| (Jeśli Alopex jest z nami)= Alopex wysunie się naprzód i będzie eliminować agentów z przejścia. |-| (Jeśli Alopex jest ranna)=Mona wysunie się naprzód i będzie eliminować agentów z przejścia. Drużyna dociera do pokoju Bishopa, gdzie trzyma on zwój... Bishop - **mamrocze** Karai - To koniec, Bishop. Oddaj zwój i artefakt! Bishop - O, jesteście w idealnej chwili! Właśnie mam zamiar otworzyć portal i ściągnę potężnego pomocnika ludzkości! "Skąd pewność, że Demodragon Ci pomoże?"= Karai - Skąd masz niby pewność, że Demodragon Ci pomoże? Bishop - Bo to JA otworzyłem portal! Karai - Coś mało mnie przekonuje! |-| "Opamiętaj się, Bishop!"= Karai - Opamiętaj się, Bishop! Nie wiesz, co się może stać! Bishop - Doskonale o tym wiem! Ocalę ziemię! Karai - Jeśli faktycznie chcesz ją ocalić, to nie prowokuj wojny! |-| "Nie otworzysz tego portalu!"= Karai - Nie otworzysz tego portalu, Takeshiemu się nie udało, i dodatkowo my Ci nie pozwolimy! Bishop - Przekonasz się, że otworzę. Pierwsze co zrobię w kierunku ochrony ziemii, to pozbycie się was! Karai - Tak wcale nie uratujesz ziemii, tylko ją bardziej pogrążysz! |-| "..."= Karai milczy... Bishop - I co? Nie powiesz mi nic na ten temat? (Jeśli Karai milczała w większości poprzednich opcji dialogowych) Leo - Karai zdecydowanie woli działać. Bishop - Ale wiecie co, wiecie co? Mam dość tego ciągłego waszego gadania "bla bla bla, źle robisz, bla bla bla". Kończę to TU I TERAZ! Bishop nasyła swoich agentów na drużynę, a sam otwiera portal. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Kirby'ego) Kirby - Nie wierzcie mu, on jest szalony! Leo - Nie rozumiecie, agenci? On chce nas, i was wszystkich zabić, czemu nie staniecie po NASZEJ stronie!? Agenci - A to niby czemu? Chaplin - No... sami zobaczcie na te jego wszystkie nieudane eksperymenty, robił testy na własnych ludziach! Shinigami - Zdradził nawet mnie, mimo, że nie pracowałam dla niego specjalnie. Zepchnął mnie w przepaść w moim własnym wymiarze. Nadal chcecie mu ufać? Agenci się chwilę zastanawiają, po czym odwracają się do Bishopa. Agenci - Oni mają rację, to przez Ciebie wszyscy cierpimy, to się musi skończyć. Bishop jednak zdołał otworzyć portal, jednak wtem zwraca się do agentów. Bishop - Uhh.. wy naprawdę jesteście ŻAŁOŚNI! (Jeśli Karai wzięła ze sobą Chaplina w epizodzie 1) Xever - Zbyt długo Ci wszyscy ludzie których zraniłeś Ci służą, nawet ja! (Jeśli Karai wzięła ze sobą Chaplina w epizodzie 1) Bishop - Nie wierzę... Xeverze Montesie, i ty przeciwko mnie? Leo - Poddaj się, Bishop. Już nikt nie trzyma twojej strony! Bishop - I tu się mój Leonardzie mylisz! Bishop klaszcze w dłonie, co aktywuje jego bitewne mechy. Bishop - No i co, moi agenci? Warto było? Agentom się wycofać= Karai - Agenci, poradzimy sobie, wy uciekajcie! Agenci - Dziękujemy! Po czym agenci uciekają z budynku. (wraz z Xeverem, zależnie od decyzji) Bishop - Myślisz, że ich uratujesz, jeśli uciekną? Demodragon ich złapie, i wybije co do jednego! |-| Agentom pomóc walczyć= Karai - Agenci, pomóżcie nam w walce z Bishopem, dobra? Agenci - Zgoda! Agenci próbują zaatakować dawnego pracodawcę... jednak oni wszyscy giną przez ostrzał mechów. (Jeśli Xever żyje, to jemu jedynemu udaje się uciec) Bishop - He, he, he... żałosne desperackie próby! Karai - Zapłacisz za ich los, Bishop! Bishop - Mechy, do ataku! Podczas gdy drużyna przedziera się przez mechy, Bishop idzie po "Ostatnie Światło". Bishop - No... a teraz wrzucę je do portalu... i wyjdzie stamtąd mój DEMODRAGON! Wtem Bishopa uderza Usagi/Tomoe Ame. Bishop - Ugh... jak ty...? Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Sądziłeś, że możesz mnie utrzymać w węzłach na długo? To mnie chyba nie znasz! Bishop - Ty głupi zwierzaku! Usagi/Tomoe Ame wymierza kolejny cios i zabiera artefakt. Bishop - Ugh... o-oddawaj! Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Jako osoba, która ma minimalne pojęcie o tych stworzeniach, stwierdzam, że głupotą jest go przyzwać! Bishop - Co z tego, że wy sobie nie potrafiliście poradzić? JA potrafię, mam wszystko co trzeba! Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Demodragony chcą tylko zniszczenia wszystkiego, nie rozumiesz? Może i na początku zniszczy kosmitów, ale co gdy się skończą? Bishop - To sobie poczeka w przyjemnej klatce, oddawaj artefakt! Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Czemu tak bardzo JEGO chcesz przyzwać? Nie wystarczy Ci wielkie działo? Bishop - ARGH! Bishop dogania Usagiego/Tomoe Ame i próbuje jemu/jej wyrwać artefakt z ręki. Bishop - Będziesz pierwszy/pierwsza w kolejce do starcia na proch! Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Uważaj, żebyś się nie przeliczył!"' Reszta drużyny skończyła w końcu z mechami agenta. Karai - To koniec, Bishop! Zamykaj portal! Usagiemu/Tomoe Ame udaje się powalić Bishopa na ziemię. Bishop - Za późno! Już został otwarty, nie da się go zamknąć! Shinigami - Więc czemu w ogóle go chciałeś otworzyć? Bishop - Gdyby Demodragon przez niego wyleciał, to by się zamknął! Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Właściwie to nie do końca prawda. Chaplin - Jaki jest jeszcze sposób? Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Potrzeba jakiegoś wielkiego, ciężkiego obiektu, by "zapchać" portal, wtedy się zamknie! Leo - Jednak skąd my taki weźmiemy? Bishop - NIE! MUSZĘ WRZUCIĆ TAM "OSTATNIE ŚWIATŁO"! WTEDY DEMODRAGON SIĘ ODRODZI! Karai - Że jak? Bishop - To oczywiste, że stwór nie wylatuje, bo go tam nie ma! Nie żyje! "Ostatnie Światło" może go wskrzesić! Shinigami - To teraz wszystko jasne. Chaplin - Ale... nie możemy portalu tak zostawić? Raczej nic z niego nie wyjdzie... Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Nie możemy go zostawić, on... Portal nagle zaczyna wydobywać z siebie wciągający wiatr, i zaczyna się zwiększać. Wiatr zaczyna powoli wciągać wszystkich obecnych. Karai - Ach... co to jest!? Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Złapcie się czegoś! On będzie powoli się zwiększał, a wiatr nasilał! Dopóki nie wciągnie czegoś większego od siebie, nie ma mowy o zamknięciu! April - A osób nie można? Casey - Wątpię, nie jesteśmy tacy wielcy! Wtem Bishop się puszcza i zaczyna lecieć w kierunku portalu. Bishop - AAA! NIEEE W ostatniej chwili Karai go łapie. Karai - Trzymaj się, agenciku za dolara! Bishop - Nie puszczaj mnie! Shinigami - Puść go, należy mu się po wszystkim co zrobił! (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Miyamoto Usagiego)= Usagi - Nie puszczaj go, Karai! Wiemy, że źle zrobił, ale czy zabicie go ma sens? Shinigami - No wiesz co? Oszczędzać go po tym wszystkim? Usagi - Niech chociaż naprawi część uczynionego zła, może zasługuje na szansę! |-| (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Tomoe Ame)= Tomoe Ame - Puść go, Karai! Źle zrobił i ma za to zapłacić! Bishop - O nie! Nie puszczaj mnie! Tomoe Ame - Miałeś już szansę, zaprzepaściłeś. Twoja strata! Karai nie wie co ma zrobić... a portal zaczyna niszczyć piętro budynku. Karai - Uch... z jednej strony zasługujesz... z drugiej nie zamkniesz portalu... Shinigami - Karai! Karai znowu zaczyna boleć głowa, tak jak po tym kiedy odkryła swoją mutację. Karai - Ach! To znowu wraca! Leo - O nie! Shinigami - Puść go, bo sama wpadniesz do portalu! Z portalu zaczynają wychodzić jakieś potworki. Karai - No masz... jeszcze tego brakowało! Chaplin - Chyba nic nie ma badziej wkurzającego od małych, czerwonych diabełków! Bishop - Tego nie było opisanego! (Jeśli wzięliśmy Kirby'ego ze sobą)= Kirby - Wejdę do portalu! April - Co!? Nadal jesteś moim ojcem.... nie możesz! Kirby - Muszę to zrobić... przynajmniej tak odkupię swoje winy... Kirby zwraca się po tym do swojej córki. Kirby - Zatrzymam te stwory! April - Tato... Po czym Kirby zwraca uwagę wszystkich diabełków, które za nim idą do portalu. April - TATO! Casey - Spokojnie, April, będzie dobrze! |-| (Jeśli zostawiliśmy Kirby'ego)= Stwory zaczynają się zbliżać do Bishopa, i wchodzą mu na nogi. Bishop - Aaa! Zdejmijcie je ze mnie! April - Karai! Musisz go puścić, zabierze Cię ze sobą! Casey - April! Spokojnie, Karai wie co robi! Wszystkie potwory które wyszły z portalu weszły na Bishopa. Bishop - Strząchnij je! Karai - Nie mogę! Leo - Co teraz, Karai? Zrób coś! Bishopa= Karai - Ugh... Nie... Puszczę... CIĘ! Bishop - D... dziękuję... K-karai... Po chwili Karai się puszcza... ale wtem mutuje! Karai - Trzymaj sssię! Karai zmienia się w wężowego mutanta. Bishop - OCH! Karai rzuca Bishopa do innego obiektu, by mógł się złapać, a ona sama używając nowych wężowych "dłoni" trzyma się dwóch kolumn. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić w epizodzie 3) Mikey - Hej, Karai! Mam dla Ciebie ksywkę! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić w epizodzie 3) Karai - Ani sssię waż, sss! (Jeśli zostawiliśmy Kirby'ego) Potwory jednak ciągle gryzą Bishopa, przez co on puszcza się i wpada do portalu! (Jeśli zostawiliśmy Kirby'ego) Bishop - AAA! NIEEEE! (Jeśli zostawiliśmy Kirby'ego) Wygląda na to, że raczej stamtąd nie wyjdzie... (Jeśli zostawiliśmy Kirby'ego) Karai - Ssszlag! |-| Bishopa= Karai - Żegnaj, Bishop! Bishop - Co? Nieee! Karai puszcza Bishopa, przez co wpada on do portalu. Shinigami - Dobrze zrobiłaś, sis... o nie! Karai zaczyna się mutować, przez co sama się puszcza, ale w ostatniej chwili zdąża się złapać dwóch kolumn. Chaplin - Trzymaj się, szefowo! Karai - A mam inne wyjśsscie? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić w epizodzie 3) Mikey - Hej, Karai! Mam dla Ciebie ksywkę! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić w epizodzie 3) Karai - Ani sssię waż, sss! Karai - To co terasss zrobimy? Chaplin - Musimy coś wymyśleć, by pozbyć się tego portalu! Leo - Te kolumny! Myślę, że będą wystarczająco duże, by zamknąć portal! Karai - A jak sssamierzasz je do niego wrzucić? (Jeśli Angel dostała Antymutagen)= Do środka wbiega Angel. Leo - Angel! Co ty tu robisz? Angel - Nie jestem uff... sama... puff... JASON! Za nią wchodzi Jason. Mondo Gecko - Odzyskałem w końcu świadomość... co się stało? Leo - Długo by tłumaczyć... mógłbyś wepchnąć jedną z kolumn do tego portalu? Bo jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to się nigdy nie zamknie! Mondo Gecko - Spróbuję! |-| (Jeśli Jason dostał Antymutagen)= Do środka wbiega Jason. Leo - Jason! Co ty tu robisz? Jason - Ach... nie jestem tu... aach... sam... ANGEL! Za nim wchodzi Angel. Ninjara - Odzyskałam w końcu świadomość... co się stało? Leo - Długo by tłumaczyć... mogłabyś wepchnąć jedną z kolumn do tego portalu? Bo jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to się nigdy nie zamknie! Ninjara - Spróbuję! Mutant/Mutantka podchodzi do kolumny... (Jeśli Leo powiedział Łuskogłowemu, że drużyna żółwi jest jego rodziną)= Wtem do środka... wbiega ŁUSKOGŁOWY! (Jest z nim Mikey, jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła się poświęcić Chaplinowi w epizodzie 3) Leo - Łuskogłowy? To ty? Łuskogłowy - Wróciłem! Przemyślałem sobie to co mi powiedziałeś, gdy odchodziłem. Masz rację, jesteście moją rodziną, a rodziny się nie zostawia! Mikey - ŁUSKOGŁOWY! JUHUU! Łuskogłowy - Ciebie też dobrze dobrze widzieć... przyjacielu. Łuskogłowy wyrywa jedną z kolumn i wrzuca ją do portalu, zamykając go na dobre! Mikey - Brawo brachu, wspaniale! Łuskogłowy - Dzieki, Mikey! |-| (Jeśli Leo powiedział Łuskogłowemu, że może odejść, jeśli chce)= Ninjara/Mondo Gecko nie jest w stanie jednak przesunąć całej kolumny. Leo - Pomóżmu mu/jej! Karai - Z chęcią. Karai wraz z Leo i Angel/Jasonem (i Alopex, jeśli jest z nami) próbują pozbyć się kolumny by ją wrzucić do portalu... jednak wiatr z niego się nasila. Karai ma plan. Karai - Hej, odejdźcie, mam pomysssł! Leo - Jaki pomysł? Karai - Z pomocą wiatru wyrwę kolumnę i przy odrobinie szczęścia obrócę się wystarczająco szybko, by wrzucić tam obiekt. Shinigami - Pomogę Ci, sis! Karai - Dzięki! Karai robi jak powiedziała... i jej plan działa! Kolumna podpierająca dach zostaje wyrwana i przy pomocy magii Shinigami wrzucona do portalu, zamykając go na dobre! Shinigami - Woo! Nieźle, sis! Karai - '' I tak macie napisać w raporcie: Karai, najwssspanialsza ze wszystkich liderów Foot-Ninja uratowała świat!'' Shinigami - Dobra, dobra. Starczy tych przechwałek! Pomimo zamknięcia portalu, dach zaczął się zawalać! (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa) Bishop - No nieee! Mój piękny budynek! (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa) Karai - Zamknij się i uciekaj! Leo - Dach zaraz się zawali, zwiewamy stąd! Podczas ucieczki Karai zauważa "Ostatnie Światło" na podłodze, po czym je bierze ucieka. Wszystkim udało się wyjść z budynku. Leo - Dobrze, że temu tylko dach się zawalił, gdyby cały wybuchł, byłoby mocne deja vu... Chaplin - Żyjemy, jej! Shinigami - No to co? To koniec? Angel/Jason - Jedną chwilkę! Z budynku wychodzą Angel i Jason! Oboje nie są mutantami! Karai - Angel/Jason... jak Ci się udało cofnąć mutację? Angel i Jason - W budynku jest mnóstwo antymutagenu! (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Bishop - Możecie wziąć... Ja... już nie wiem, czemu to wszystko robiłem... Karai bierze dziesięć fiolek antymutagenu, w razie jakby ktoś jeszcze potrzebował, jednak jedną z nich używa na sobie, przez co znowu staje się człowiekiem. Karai - Ach... miałam dość tych wężowych tingów... (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Leo - Wiesz, Bishop? Nie miałeś ratować ziemii, i tak dalej? (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Bishop - Miałem, w końcu tak nazwałem organizację... ale nie wiem teraz, czy miałem słuszność... (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Karai - Wiesz co, Bishop? (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Karai uderza Bishopa w łeb. (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Karai - Frajer jesteś. (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Bishop wstaje. (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Bishop - Nie znoszę tego przyznawać, ale masz rację... (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) (Jeśli kazaliśmy agentom uciec) Bishop - Spróbuję pomóc jakoś rodzinom moich obecnych, i byłych agentów... zrujnowałem to przez moją chorą krucjatę... (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) (Jeśli kazaliśmy agentom atakować) Bishop - Pójdę do zwykłej policji, i spróbuję powstrzymywać ziemskich kryminalistów. (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Karai - Samo to. (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) (Jeśli Donnie żyje) Leo jeszcze raz uderza Bishopa, za mistrza Splintera. (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) Po czym Bishop odchodzi... (Jeśli Karai nie puściła Bishopa i wzięła Kirby'ego) (Jeśli Karai uderzyła Bishopa w epizodzie 1) Karai - I KUP NOWE OKULARY! Leo - No to fajnie, Karai... co teraz zrobimy? Karai - A użyjemy tego kosmicznego innego tinga, co zwędziłam (jak wiele innych rzeczy). Shinigami - "Ostatnie Światło"? Ale skąd... Karai - Leżało na podłodze. Chaplin - Tak jak... Karai natychmiast zamyka twarz Chaplinowi. Karai - CICHO! (Moja kolekcja pamiątek, TYLKO moja!) No i em... Shinigami - Hmm... możemy kogoś ożywić... Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Tak, możecie użyć całkowitej resurekcji, lub użyć, by ożywić jeszcze istniejące ciało. Karai - Hmm... chyba wiem kogo możnaby ożywić... Chaplin - Shreddera? Shinigami - Ale po wszystkim co... Karai - Hahaha... żartuję, no. Chodźcie, wiem kogo. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył w sezonie 1)= Wszyscy idą do starej kryjówki Takeshiego. Leo - Mistrzu... Karai kładzie "Ostatnie Światło" na śmiertelnej ranie Splintera... światło zaczyna otaczać martwego mistrza. Dosłownie w kilka chwil znikają wszystkie rany i mistrz... ożywa. Splinter **kaszle** - Och jej... co się stało...? Żółwie przytulają mistrza. Żółwie - MISTRZU! Splinter - Ach! Synkowie... wyjaśnicie mi, co się działo? Donnie - Nic takiego, sensei... Leo - Nie do końca, ale... opowiemy później! Mona - Lubię szczęśliwe zakończenia... zaraz się popłaczę... Do Karai podchodzą Chaplin i Shinigami. Chaplin - Wiesz, szefowo... Shinigami - ... dobrze postąpiłaś, sis! Karai - Dzięki.. (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna w sezonie 1) Karai daje fiolkę antymutagenu Splinterowi. (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna w sezonie 1) Karai - Proszę bardzo, panie Hamato Yoshi! (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna w sezonie 1) Splinter - D... dziękuję Ci, Karai. To naprawdę wiele znaczy... |-| (Jeśli Donnie zginął w sezonie 1)= Wszyscy idą do starej kryjówki Takeshiego. Leo - Kryjówka Takeshiego? Ale... Karai zamyka oczy i ściska "Ostatnie Światło" w dłoniach, które tworzy wielką świetlistą kulę. Dosłownie w kilka chwil pojawia się... Donnie **kaszle** - Oj... hej... gdzie ja jestem? Reszta żółwi, wraz ze Splinterem przytulają Donniego. Splinter - Synku! Donnie - Bracia? Ale... co się stało, śniło mi się, że w... Leo -''To teraz nieważne, ważne że jesteś z nami.'' Donnie - T-tak... dziękuję. Mona - Lubię szczęśliwe zakończenia... zaraz się popłaczę... (Jeśli w epizodzie 5 sezonu 1 Leo powiedział, że "Donnie był dobrym bratem...") Leo - Wiesz, Donnie? Nie potrafiłem się pogodzić, że straciłem tak dobrego brata... cieszę się, że znów jesteś. (Jeśli w epizodzie 5 sezonu 1 Leo powiedział, że "Mogliśmy się trochę sprzeczać...") Leo - Donnie... pomimo naszych sprzeczek, chcę być wiedział, że my wszyscy Cię kochaliśmy, i kochamy teraz! (Jeśli w epizodzie 5 sezonu 1 Leo powiedział, że "Don na zawsze zostanie w naszych sercach...") Leo - Nigdy nie przestaliśmy o tobie myśleć, wiesz, Donnie? Zawsze byłeś w naszych sercach! (Jeśli w epizodzie 5 sezonu 1 Leo powiedział, że "Wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla mojego poległego brata...") Leo - Wiesz co, Donnie? Ogromna ilość osób przyszła po tym jak zginąłeś... I Ci wszyscy teraz nie pozwolą na to, by się to powtórzyło! Donnie - Dzięki, Leo... naprawdę! Do Karai podchodzą Chaplin i Shinigami. Chaplin - Wiesz, szefowo... Shinigami - ... dobrze postąpiłaś, sis! Karai - Dzięki.. (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna w sezonie 1) Karai daje fiolkę antymutagenu Splinterowi. (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna w sezonie 1) Karai - Proszę bardzo, panie Hamato Yoshi! Trochę spóźnione... (Jeśli powstrzymaliśmy Huna w sezonie 1) Splinter - Naprawdę dziękuję Ci, Karai. To naprawdę wiele znaczy... April - No nieźle, Karai... to co teraz? Karai - Myślę, że odeślemy naszego/naszą przybysza/przybyszkę do domu.. Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Dzięki, Karai... Karai otwiera portal. Po drugiej stronie... (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Usagiego) Tomoe Ame - Och... jesteś w końcu. Czekamy na Ciebie. (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Usagiego) Usagi - Żegnajcie, żółwie. (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Tomoe Ame i Usagi żyje) Usagi - Cześć, Tomoe Ame... chodź, czekamy na Ciebie! (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Tomoe Ame i Usagi nie żyje) Tomoe Ame - Uch... czasem się zastanawiam po co tam wracam... (Jeśli wezwaliśmy Tomoe Ame) Tomoe Ame - To narka, żółwie... Mona - Czeeeść! Wszyscy machają do odchodzącej osoby rękami. April - Ach... cieszę się, że już po wszystkim... Casey - Ja też, kochanie... Po czym para zaczyna się całować. A Shinigami patrzy na Karai... Shinigami - Wiesz, Karai? Powinnaś to zrobić z... Jednak nie dokańcza, bo Karai ją uderza. Karai - CISZA, wolę samotność. Shinigami - Oj no weź, wiem kogo masz na oku... nie bądź taka zimna. Karai zaczyna kopać leżącą Shinigami. Karai - NIE. POTRZEBUJĘ. NIKOGO! (Jeśli Karai pojechała z Chaplinem na motorze) Shinigami - Widziałam co innego... (Jeśli Alopex jest z nami) Alopex - Hahahaha! Wybaczcie, ale normalnie BOKI ZRYWAĆ, HAHAHAHA! Karai - Uhh... lepiej się rozejdźmy na razie, chcę odpocząć od tego całego zamętu... Leo - Zgoda, narazie, Karai! Karai - Na razie... Leo/Gadzie! Karai, Shinigami i Chaplin (Jeśli Karai zgodziła się, by Angel była jej uczennicą, lub próbowała przekonać zmutowaną Angel - Angel z nimi pójdzie) idą do Fortecy Foot-Ninja, a Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Splinter, April, Casey, Mona, (Zależnie - Łuskogłowy. Zależnie - Alopex) i Jason do kryjówki żółwi. Dzień później, Shinigami przychodzi do Karai... Shinigami - SIEMA, SIS! Karai - ŁAA! Shinigami - Hehe... przepraszam... lubię Cię straszyć. (Jeśli Karai powiedziała do Shinigami w epizodzie 1 "Co tak tajemniczo?") Karai - Oj... nigdy Cię nie zrozumiem, Shini... (Jeśli Karai powiedziała do Shinigami w epizodzie 1 "Streszczaj się.") Karai - Shini... NIE ŚMIESZNE! (Jeśli Karai powiedziała do Shinigami w epizodzie 1 "Proszę, powiedz o co chodzi.") Karai - Oj no wiesz ty co? (Jeśli Karai milczała przy Shinigami w epizodzie 1) Karai - Ach... Shinigami - Oj no weź, sory. Karai - Niech będzie, przeprosiny przyjęte. Shinigami - Heh... sporo się działo ostatnimi dniami, co nie? Karai - Oj tak... cieszę się że to już koniec... Shinigami - Jednak jednego nie rozumiem... podobno wolisz być sama... dlaczego? Karai - Sama nie wiem... może się stresuję przy innych... a może po prostu wolę samotność, tak po prostu. Shinigami - Wiesz, Karai? Bardzo dużo czasu z KIMŚ byłaś... więc to nie jest za bardzo logiczne... Karai - Do czego zmierzasz? Shinigami - Wiesz.... na początku byłam temu przeciwna, dopóki na dobre go nie poznałam, ale... Chaplin pasuje do Ciebie, wiesz? Karai - Ale to mój asystent... (Jeśli Karai trzymała z Chaplinem większość razy) Shinigami - Myślę, że coś więcej, niż asystent. Wiele razy z nim trzymałaś, a nawet wiem dlaczego... (Jeśli Karai trzymała z Chaplinem mniejszość, lub tyle samo ile nie trzymała razy) Shinigami - Może nie coś większego, jednak nadal dobry przyjaciel... a od przyjaźni bierze się "coś większego"... Shinigami - Czego się boisz? Karai - Chyba odrzucenia... po prostu nie wiem jak to będzie, jeśli powiem "tak"... Shinigami - Wiesz co, Karai? Pójdź z nim gdzieś... na randkę. Co ty na to? Będziecie się świetnie bawić. "No dobra, pójdę z nim."= Karai - Uh... no dobra, Shini. Pójdę z nim. Shinigami - TAK! Och... ja to powiedziałam na głos? He... he... |-| "Nie ma mowy!"= Karai - No nie, Shini. Nie ma mowy... to musi być profesjonalna znajomość... Shinigami - No dobrze, jak chcesz... Zjawia się Chaplin. (Razem z nim Stockman, jeśli przeżył) Chaplin - Hej, dziewczyny, co robicie? (Jeśli Stockman żyje) Stockman - Chciałem właśnie powiedzieć, że... um... co? Zaraz... przepraszam, to nie tu... (Jeśli Stockman żyje) Po czym Stockman odchodzi. (Jeśli Stockman żyje) Karai - Dziwak... hihi... Shinigami - A, nic takiego, Chaplin... (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Shinigami mruga okiem w kierunku Karai. Chaplin - No dobrze... swoją drogą, to zostawiłem zbroję w kolekcji pamiątek, jeśli Ci nie przeszkadza, szefowo. (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Karai - Mów mi Karai. Karai - No i jest luz, będzie się dobrze prezentować. Chaplin - Fajnie! (Jeśli Hun żyje i nie trafił do więzienia) Hun przechodzi obok... (Jeśli Hun żyje i nie trafił do więzienia) Hun - Hej, szefowo! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Przychodzi Xever. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Xever - Och... ty jesteś Karai, prawda? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Karai - Tak, a co? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Xever - Bo widzisz... odkąd Bishopa nie ma... to potrzebuję się gdzieś podziać... wiem, że nie byliśmy sojusznikami... (Jeśli Karai kazała agentom uciekać) no i reszta też chce pracę. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Karai - Możesz/Możecie dołączyć, pewnie. Im więcej, tym lepiej, co nie? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Xever - Dzięki, Karai. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła iść Chaplinowi ze sobą w epizodzie 1) Karai - Proszę bardzo. Shinigami - Swoją drogą... chciałeś coś, Chaplin? Chaplin - Ah, no tak, tak. Żółwie oczekują Cię w swojej kryjówce. Karai - Złóżmy im wizytę... ale nie w tym stroju, oczywiście. Shinigami - Chyba wiem, jaki wybierzesz... Karai idzie do przebieralni... i po chwili wychodzi w Koszuli/Sukni (zależy co wybrała w epizodzie 1) Karai - Ta-da! Shinigami - Wiedziałam! Chaplin - Świetnie, Szefowo/Karai.... możemy już iść, co? Karai - Oczywiście! (Jesli Angel przyszła do Fortecy) Angel - Hej, Karai! Też idę! (Jesli Angel przyszła do Fortecy) Karai - Och, witaj, uczennico! (Jesli Angel przyszła do Fortecy) (Jeśli Karai próbowała przekonać Angel w epizodzie 4, jeśli daliśmy Antymutagen Jasonowi) Angel - Dzięki że mnie przyjęłaś, w końcu nie zaatakowałaś mnie, kiedy byłam zmutowana... (Jesli Angel przyszła do Fortecy) Angel - No to ruszajmy! (Jesli Angel przyszła do Fortecy) Karai - JA prowadzę! Cała trójka/czwórka kieruje się do kryjówki żółwi... Splinter - Witaj, Karai... widzę, że lubisz ten strój. Karai - Hej wszystkim. Dzięki panie Yoshi. Wszyscy się rzucają na trójkę/czwórkę. (Jeśli Angel nie była razem z Karai, to będzie w kryjówce żółwi) Karai - Ej, udusicie nas! Angel - Heeej! W końcu puszczają... Karai - Uff... Leo - Siema, Karai, Chaplin, Shini (zależnie - Angel)... jak tam życie? Shinigami - Poukładane, a jak tam? Raph - Nic nicowskie! Mikey - Ej, ja tu jestem od zabawiania! Donnie - Uh... nigdy się nie zmieniają... Leo - Ej, Karai... myślę, że powinnaś pochodzić i ze wszystkimi pogadać... na pewno chcę usłyszeć co u Ciebie. Karai - A z chęcią... zaczynam od WAS! Leo - No cóż... Mona - Raph, powiedz jej. Raph - Um... (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Raph - Uh.... jak zwykle, Leo dowodzi, my się (nie)słuchamy... jak zawsze. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Raph - Po prostu się cieszę, że to Leo jest liderem, a nie ja. Mona - Hihi. Karai - No a co u Ciebie, Mony... (Jesli Alopex jest z nami) Karai - No i Alopex... (Powiedzieliśmy prawdę, i trzymaliśmy z Alopex)= Alopex - Jest naprawdę super, Karai... no i dzięki za lekcję odchamiania. Bardzo mi była potrzebna. Karai - Czyli co? Koniec z łamaniem kości przypadkowych osób? Alopex - Żartujesz? Eh... dobra, serio koniec. Karai - A jak tam twoje "świetnie"? (Jeśli w epizodzie 3 Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - Po prostu ŚWIETNIE, HA! (Jeśli w epizodzie 3 Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - Po prostu świet... KURDEEEEEEEE! Mona - He, he, he. Alopex - Czy wyjątkiem może być Mona? Prooooszę? Karai - O nie, nie, nie, lisiczko. Bez wyjątków. (Jeśli poparliśmy Alopex w epizodzie 2) Alopex - Uh... no to sory za uderzenie Cię wcześniej, Mona... ponosiło mnie, nie ma wymówki. (Jeśli poparliśmy Alopex w epizodzie 2) Mona - Jest luz. Alopex - No i chcę Ci jeszcze raz z całego serca, Karai. Zobaczyłaś mnie w najgorszym moim stanie... i nadal uważałaś, że warto mnie uratować. Karai - Trzymaj swoich przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Alopex - Masz słuszność... byłam trochę wrogo nastawiona... ale to się zmieni! Karai - Trzymam kciuki. Raph - No to po prostu św... Alopex grzmotnęła Rapha w łeb. Alopex - TO MOJE POWIEDZONKO! Karai - Miało być bez uderzeń! Alopex - On zasługuje no... |-| (Powiedzieliśmy prawdę, i nie trzymaliśmy ani razu z Alopex)= Raph - Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Alopex... Mona - A, właśnie... Leo! Co się stało z Alopex? Leo - W tym budynku Bishopa walczyliśmy. Wypadła przez okno, jednak jak wyjrzałem, nie było po niej ani śladu... Mona - Mam po prostu nadzieję, że nie zaatakuje nas... nigdy jej nie chciałam jako wroga... Karai - Trochę w tym mojej winy... nie powinnam była mówić jej prawdy. Leo - Przynajmniej żyje gdzieś tam... świadoma tego, co się stało. Raph - Najlepiej zapomnieć... chyba, że Alopex da o sobie znać. Mona - Ja tego nie zapomnę... po prostu nie mogę. Karai - Jakoś sobie poradzimy. |-| (Utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie)= Alopex - Ja chyba będę się niedługo zmywać... po tym jak mi bezczelnie, he, he... skłamaliście. Wszyscy się zbierają wokół Alopex. Wszycy - Skąd wiesz? Alopex - Pff... to oczywiste, że Bishop by mi nie kłamał... szkoda, że do niego nie dołączyłam, mimo, że był skazany z góry na porażkę. Leo - Uh... i co, nie pozabijasz nas? Alopex - HAHAHA! Jesteście mega zabawni... i właśnie dlatego was lubię! Karai - Kurde... Alka... Alopex - Oj nie bądźcie sztywniakami! Było fajnie! Karai - No a co do Ciebie, Mona. Mona - Hmm? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya)= Karai - Jak z Raphem? Mona - No cóż... raczej jest już Alopex... a ja nie mam nikogo... Karai - E tam, jesteś ładną... jaszczurą, więc "każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora". Mona - Co masz na myśli? Karai - No bo wiesz... może kto inny by Cię chciał? Taki Leo, lub Donnie? Mona - Może masz rację... ale nawet nie wiem którego wybrać... Mona - Dzięki, Karai! Karai - Proszę bardzo. |-| (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex)= Karai - Jak z Raphem? Mona - Bardzo dobrze, cieszę się że został ze mną, a nie poszedł z Alopex... nic do niej nie mam, ale ja byłam pierwsza... Karai - Cóż, według mnie Raph najgorzej wygląda z całej czwórki... ale wiesz, twój gust, nie będę dyskutować. Mona - No i nie wiem co zrobiłaś, Karai... ale dziękuję Ci. Karai - Hmm? Mona - Wiem, że to ty coś potajemnie mu doradziłaś... i jestem Ci za to bardzo wdzięczna. Karai - Spoko... Mona - No... to trzymaj się, Karai. Karai - Nawzajem, Mona! Karai idzie do Mikeya. Karai - Hej, Hej. Mikey! Mikey - Co tam, Karai? Karai - Jest dobrze, a jak Ci się wiedzie? (Jeśli Leo powiedział Łuskogłowemu, że drużyna żółwi jest jego rodziną) Mikey - Jest super! Razem z Łuskiem znowu jest jak dawniej! (Jeśli Leo powiedział Łuskogłowemu, że może sobie iść, jeśli chce) Mikey - Brakuje mi Łuska... tak dawno go nie widziałem... ale poza tym jest OK. Karai - Cieszę się. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Mikey - O, swoją drogą, Karai... (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Karai - Tak? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Mikey - Wcześniej, kiedy ratowaliśmy Rapha/Monę... obiecałaś mi, że pójdziemy do Pizzerii... nadal aktualne? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Karai - Oczywiście, tylko pogadam z kilkoma osobami i wraz z Chaplinem, Shinigami (i zależnie - Angel) pójdziemy. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Mikey - Fajnie! Im nas więcej tym lepiej! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Mikey - Możemy wziąć Angel? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Karai - Pewnie, a co? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Mikey - Nadaje się do twojego towarzystwa. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Karai - Spoko. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Mikey - No i to tyle. Mikey - Pa, Karai. Karai - Pa, Mikey. Karai teraz podchodzi do April i Caseya. April - Hej, Karai! Casey - Hej. Karai - Siema, co tam, gołąbeczki? April - Nic, a co? Zazdrościsz? Karai - Nie. Casey - Wiesz, dobrze, że pasuje do Ciebie ten... Karai uderza Caseya z całej siły. Karai - CICHO! April - Casey, Karai jest bardzo wrażliwa, daj jej spokój. Casey - AŁ! April - Martwię się może trochę o tatę jednak... Karai - A co? (Jeśli Karai wzięła Kirby'ego ze sobą) April - Wszedł do portalu i tych... stworzeń... nie powinnam się tak na niego gniewać. Może wtedy by żył... (Jeśli Karai wzięła Kirby'ego ze sobą) Karai - Cóż, mnie ojciec sprzedał Bishopowi... więc byłabym dla niego jeszcze gorsza... (Jeśli Karai wzięła Kirby'ego ze sobą) April - Współczuję... ale czuję, że mogłabym temu zapobiec... (Jeśli Karai wzięła Kirby'ego ze sobą) Karai - Stało się, April. Poza tym nie cierpisz sama. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Kirby'ego ze sobą) April - Racja, dzięki, Karai... (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Kirby'ego) April - Zostawiliśmy go gdzieś tam daleko... nawet nie wiem, czy żyje... (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Kirby'ego) Karai - Nie jesteś na niego zła? Bo ja nadal jestem zła na swojego, za sprzedanie mnie Bishopowi. (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Kirby'ego) April - Współczuję... ale gdybym nie była taka zła, może byłby z nami. (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Kirby'ego) Karai - Nie cierpisz sama przynajmniej, to się liczy. (Jeśli Karai zostawiła Kirby'ego) April - Mam nadzieję, że u niego w porządku. Karai - To cześć, Capril. Casey - Ej, nie nazywaj nas tak! Karai - Nie ja wymyśliłam nazwę... a mniejsza o to. Karai kieruje się do Angel i Jasona. Angel - Hej, Karai! Karai - Cze! Jason - Witaj. Karai - Lubicie się, czy to tylko przypadek, że siedzicie obok siebie? Angel - Nie przypadek. Jason - Trochę sobie pogadaliśmy, podczas mutacji, więc myślę, że możemy ze sobą pobyć. Karai - Trzymam za was kciuki. Angel - Dzięki. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Karai - A, Angel... (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Angel - Słucham. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Karai - Ja, Shinigami, Chaplin i Mikey idziemy do Pizzerii, zechciałabyś iść z nami? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Angel - No dobra... jeśli Jason może. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Karai - Oczywiście. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) (Jeśli Angel nie została uczennicą) Jason - Dzięki, Karai. Karai - No to ja się zbieram, cześć! Angel i Jason - Pa. Karai w końcu wraca do żółwi. (Tomoe Ame też się zjawiła, tak jak Usagi, jeśli żyje) Karai - Oto jestem. Leo - No, zbierzmy się wszyscy! (Jeśli Leo powiedział Łuskogłowemu, że drużyna żółwi jest jego rodziną) Łuskogłowy - Obecny! (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Prawdę Alopex i ją poparliśmy) Alopex - Jestem! (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) Alopex - Co znowu? Leo - Shinigami zasugerowała mi pomysł na... Shinigami - ...WSPÓLNE SELFIE! Leo - Am... tak, dokładnie! Shinigami - Zbierzcie się wszyscy! Wszyscy zbierają się w jedno miejsce, Shinigami trzyma telefon. Shinigami - A teraz wszyscy: śmieszne miny! (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) Alopex - Nie! Ja wezmę telefon! (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) Shinigami - Czemu ty? (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) Alopex - Bo nie chcę być tam z wami. (Jeśli skłamaliśmy Alopex) Shinigami - Twoja strata. Wszyscy po chwili wiercenia się dochodzą do właściwego układu. Shinigami - Powiedzcie "Cheese"! Po czym robi fotkę całej drużynie. Karai - No nieźle, Shini. Shinigami - Dzięki, sis. April - Trzeba by jakoś podpisać... "Najlepsi Przyjaciele Na Zawsze"= Karai - Hmm... co myślicie o "Najlepsi Przyjaciele Na Zawsze"? Shinigami - 'Nie za krótkie, nie za długie. Nieźle! Shinigami bierze czerwony marker i pisze podane zdanie przy zdjęciu. |-| "Drużyna Marzeń"= Karai - Hmm.. co powiecie na "Drużyna Marzeń"? Shinigami - Przykrótkie... ale trafne, zapiszę! Shinigami bierze czerwony marker i pisze podane zdanie przy zdjęciu. |-| "Mistrzowie Selfie"= Karai - No a co powiecie na "Mistrzowie Selfie"? Shinigami - Cóż, to selfie JEST mistrzowskie, bo mój telefon, więc... pewka! Shinigami bierze czerwony marker i pisze podane zdanie przy zdjęciu. |-| "Ci-Którzy-Ocalili-Ten-Głupi-Świat-Po-Raz-Kolejny"= Karai - No a co myślicie o "Ci-Którzy-Ocalili-Ten-Głupi-Świat-Po-Raz-Kolejny"? Shinigami - Dużo myślników... ale prawdziwe, zaraz napiszę! Shinigami bierze czerwony marker i pisze podane zdanie przy zdjęciu. Splinter - Wyglądam grubo... Leo - Wyszło świetnie. Karai - No cóż, to teraz zajmę się innymi sprawami.. Shinigami - Spoko, spotkamy się później. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Karai zaprosiła Shinigami, Chaplina, Mikeya, Angel i Jasona na obiecany żółwiowi wypad do Pizzerii. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Mikey - YAY, PIZZA! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Shinigami - Wolałam hawajską... (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Chaplin - Karai, masz dobry gust. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Karai - Cóż poradzić, sama jestem doskonała. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Wszyscy poza Karai się śmieją... z wiadomego powodu. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Angel - Och, Karai... wiesz ty co? (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Jason - AHAHAHAH! Dobre! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Mikeyowi iść z nią w epizodzie 4) Karai - Nigdy więcej was nigdzie nie biorę! (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Pod wieczór, Karai wybrała się na przechadzkę z Chaplinem... (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Chaplin - Gdzie idziemy szefowo? (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Karai - W sumie to planowałam co innego. (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Chaplin - Hmm? (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Karai - Shinigami proponowała mi, by... ach... po prostu... dasz się zaprosić... do Kina? (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Chaplin - Och... Karai... sam nie wiem... (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Karai - Tak myślałam... (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Chaplin - N-no dobra. Chodźmy. (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Karai - Naprawdę? Dzięki! (Jeśli Karai się zgodziła iść gdzieś z Chaplinem) Dwójka idzie do Kina na jakiś romantyczny film... i być może kończąc czymś więcej... I na koniec, Shinigami siedzi sobie na jednym z dachów. (Jeśli goniliśmy Bishopa zamiast uratować Shinigami) Shinigami bierze do ręki jeden z tych fioletowych kryształów z jej wymiaru kieszonkowego... po czym w gniewie rzuca nim gdzieś daleko. Do Shinigami przychodzą Karai i Chaplin i ją obejmują. Shinigami - Wiesz... nigdy nie powinnam w was wątpić. Karai - A ja nigdy w Ciebie. Chaplin - No... tak sobie siedzimy... no to co teraz? Karai - Relaksujemy się gdzieś daleko, świętując koniec tych wszystkich pierdół. Shinigami - Koniec? No co ty? To dopiero początek! Karai - Sory, mam dość mutantów... kto chce na hawaje? Chaplin - JA! Shinigami - No i ja, czyli ustalone! Karai - Shini: portal! Shinigami - A co jak utkniemy w ścianie? Karai - Z portalu wychodzimy, więc nie wejdziemy w ścianę. Shinigami - Huh, racja! Po czym Shinigami otwiera portal, do którego trójka wchodzi... Karai - SHINIGAMI, ODDAWAJ MÓJ STRÓJ KĄPIELOWY! (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Shinigami - JEŚLI ZMYJESZ MAKIJAŻ! Postacie Oroku Karai Shinigami Chaplin Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Raphael Hamato Yoshi / Splinter Mona Lisa Łuskogłowy (zależnie od decyzji) Alopex April O'Neil Casey Jones Bishop Agenci Bishopa Generał Agentów Kirby O'Neil Miyamoto Usagi (zależnie od decyzji) Tomoe Ame Angel/Ninjara Jason/Mondo Gecko Baxter Stockman (zależnie od decyzji) Hun (zależnie od decyzji) Razar (zależnie od decyzji) Xever Montes (zależnie od decyzji) Blaszany Łeb 1.0/2.0 (wizja, zależnie od decyzji) Decyzje Czytelników Ważniejsze decyzje zaznaczone są pogrubioną czcionką. Los Alopex. W jakim stanie drużyna zastała Alopex po tym, jak dowiedziała się prawdy? '''- http://www.strawpoll.me/14928200 '''April i Casey potrzebowali pomocy. Z kim Karai pojechała na motorze, by im pomóc? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928218 Co Karai powiedziała, kiedy okazało się, że ojciec April był agentem Bishopa? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928232 Kirby O'Neil: przyjaciel, czy wróg. Czyją radę wzięła Karai odnośnie Pana O'Neila? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928259 Co Karai powiedziała Bishopowi dotyczącego przyzwania Demodragona? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928279 Co Karai rozkazała Agentom, by zrobili podczas ataku wojennych mechów Bishopa? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928298 Bishop był wciągany przez portal Demodragona. Czy Karai ryzykowała, i mu pomogła? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928309 Co Karai odpowiedziała Shinigami, gdy ją swatała z Chaplinem? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928320 Jak Karai doradziła, by podpisać wspólne selfie całej drużyny? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928345 Uczucia Mony. Z kim została Mona na końcu? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14928330 Końcowe Statystyki Wkrótce! Kategoria:Epizody "TMNT" Zyksyfa Kategoria:ZXYV